


Birds of a Feather

by olympian_mystery



Series: Divided In Time (What If?) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dimension Travel, Dragon Summons, I'll add more as I go but this idea has been stuck for a while, I'll add more tags as i go, Multi, Summons, Time Travel, more or less, the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympian_mystery/pseuds/olympian_mystery
Summary: Ishi's faulty seal brings her to the canon Naruto timelineThat's all I have for now, sorry :/





	Birds of a Feather

As she laid on the ground, Ishi took her time looking at the family she had made for herself. They were all weakened, were all in need to go to the hospital but things were  _ fine  _ and she… hadn’t felt this content in a while. 

Blearily, she looked up (when had she closed her eyes?) and saw the crying face of one of her best friends. Next to him stood her own son (not by blood but he was still hers in all the ways that mattered) and he was crying as well.

She frowned at that but struggled to remember why she was here in the first place. She tried to move but a firm hand stopped her and her head lolled to the side. 

Why did she feel so weak? Why did everything hurt?

“-lease, just hang on. Someone’s going to go get Tsunade, you’ll be fine Ishi j-just stop moving for a second” she tuned the voice out but she recognized it.  

“Hurts” she managed to grunt out but it came as a weak rasp and Obito sobbed. Ishi frowned at that but a low grumble made her look up once again and the sight that greeted her wasn’t one her tired mind could really find something. 

The fox had multiple tails and if creatures of malice could look regretful, this one certainly did. The fox kept shooting Obito dark looks before switching his attention and looking at her in concern.

Ah. She was dying then. 

Which probably meant… 

“Sakumo” she rasped out but it ended up sounding like a whine. It caught her friend's attention either way and that was enough. She stroked Obito’s scarred side, smiling at him softly before turning to look at her friend. Kushina and Minato were sprawled to the side, not dead just… unconscious for now. The baby that Sakumo held was quiet though and the sight was enough for Ishi. 

“Kireina will take my place as the head of the clan. Please, just… bring back Uzushio” she managed. Sakumo shook his head and managed a wet chuckle “You’re going to make it Ishi and it’ll be fine. You’ll see your home be restored just please hang on a little longer”

Ishi smiled sadly at him but she didn’t have enough energy to raise her other hand “I’m dying, I can feel myself dying. Just -” she gave a pained gasp before catching her breath again and looking up at the night sky.

“Just tell my family that I loved them. I love them so much, they brought me back to my feet so many times but I’ll be joining my husband soon and I want them to remember that. Make sure Kakashi and Gai take care of themselves, keep Orochimaru and Jiraiya in line and please keep yourselves alive” she rushed out. The action caused her to give painful gasps and she knew she made a pitiful sight but there were two others that she needed to talk to and she couldn’t die just yet.

Turning her head, she looked at Obito’s tear-streaked face and it was with regret that she let her hand fall. “Even though we weren’t related by blood, you were always my son and I love you. That seal was a nasty piece of work and now you’re free. Live your life Obito and don’t let my death cloud you with guilt, I know you well enough to know that’s what you’re thinking” her teasing earned her a hard look but there were tears welling again and she let out a yelp as he hugged her. 

It was alright though, the new position gave her view of the fox. An upside-down view but she could see him at least. 

“Hey Kurama, be good to little Naruto, would you? You should be happy with this new seal, I taught it to Kushina and Iruka has the basics. I hope it’s more helpful for you guys,” she was growing drowsy again and she heard Sakumo curse as she was placed down on the ground. 

She didn’t hear Kurama’s reply as her vision began to go blurry and she closed her eyes. Rest seemed nice right now. Why was she awake again? 

She heard her name being called and by the sound of it, they sounded desperate. She wanted to tell them she was fine, the pain was going away anyway. 

Distantly, she could hear screams and shouts, people yelling something or other. Ishi didn’t know what they were saying but this was nice.

She felt something wet touch her back and then… nothing. 

She could almost hear Akegata calling her home.

✦

She woke up slowly. In stages really, if she was being honest. 

The first thing she smelled was the salty air of the island.

The first thing she heard was the cry of the seabirds in the distance.

The first thing she saw was the open skies of Uzushio.

The shock was enough to make her shot up from her position on the ground. The movement was so sudden and unexpected that she groaned when the pain hit and laid back down.

To be honest, she hadn’t expected to wake up sore and aching in places she didn’t even know existed. Or to have woken up in the ruins of her first village for that matter.

She could have sworn that she had buried the pile of bones a while ago, she had dragged her family with her and spent an entire week looking through the ruins to put the dead to rest. What remained of her clan had come to help later on and as grim as the act had been, it had been… comforting.

Now though, the ruins looked the same as the first time when she had returned after Uzushio’s fall.

Her brain began catching up then but she stood up slowly this time as she surveyed her surroundings.

By all means, she should have been dead. She had gotten enough time to remove the seal on Obito’s heart but he had still had control over the Kyuubi - even when he had already been bound to Naruto - and it wasn’t until she was done that she had been impaled by a rather large claw. 

Needless to say, everything seemed blurry after that.

The quick image of a seal crossed her mind before the thought was gone and Ishi almost facepalmed. She would have done it too but right now, the need to cry was so much more compelling. 

She had been messing around with a seal, she'd taken precautions of course, but in her hurry to get to Kushina on time as soon as she heard she'd be going into labor, she had forgotten to put the seal away and had brought it with her.

It would have been fine too, if only they hadn't been attacked. 

It seems like the seal had been activated by her blood but she still didn't know what it did. 

So.

She was in unfamiliar territory, (as much as she wanted to call this home, the ruins of Uzushio felt like a knife to the heart) and from what she had figured out, she was in a place where she either: 1) didn't exist or 2) had existed but died.

The point was that she was in a place where she had been non-existent. 

Carefully, she made her way around the ruins, to where she knew her house was.

Rounding the corner, she braced herself before rushing forward as fast as she could and was greeted by the sight of… her home. Ruined by the fighting but still standing. 

Letting out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she had been holding. She made her way forward and stepped inside. A dusty frame caught her attention and she picked it up carefully. The picture showed all five of her siblings, back when they had been young and standing at the forefront was… herself. It made her smile but the expression was wiped off as she looked around the area. The sword that her mother had given her when she had left for Konoha was there and poking around the house led her to the conclusion she had been denying herself.

She had stayed in Uzushio then. She hadn't married Akegata and she had died defending her village. The thought stung but it was the truth. She knew, logically, that even if she had fought she would have died. This reality proved that. 

“Might as well take advantage of what's left” she sighed. She didn't get a response and she was glad for it.

Her search led her to her room. At least, the room of her counterpart anyway. There were two pictures there, one of her with her family and their summons, and the other one depicted her with Akegata when they were younger. 

She could feel something wet sliding down her cheeks but she let the tears come anyway. She wanted to go back but the seal had disappeared and she hadn't gotten the full matrix down yet to make the appropriate changes. If she wanted to get back, it would take years and Uzushio didn't have the necessary resources to sustain her for that long. 

Looking through the drawers, she realized that she couldn't find anything that fit her. She was a thirty-nine-year-old woman, her alternate self had been in her early twenties when she had passed on. Which meant that there was a chance that she would need to look somewhere else.

Going through the house, she ended up in her parents’ bedroom and found that her mother's clothing would fit her just fine. She took the Uzushio hitai-ate with her and put it on one of the pockets before looking for the room that she had in mind.

Yoake Uzumaki liked order and as such, she kept the family scrolls in a secure and tight location. Applying a seal made of her own blood and infused with her chakra. Ishi looked as the hidden vault opened and she eyed the summoning scrolls that she had been given.

The summoning scroll for the dragons - her own, a little voice told her- was there but the text was missing but there was a small tradition that went with that scroll. 

It made sense, then, that her counterpart wouldn't have had time to place the summoning contract back and lost the dragons for good. 

Ishi still had the contract with her then, inked on her person with the same rules and it was still  _ there. _

She hadn't allowed herself to hope for allies here but just knowing that there was a chance was enough. 

Gathering the scrolls, she lifted her shirt up to reveal the storage seal she had inked to herself and placed the summoning scrolls there one by one.

Fourteen scrolls safely stored away and her family's swords to help her along the way. It wasn't much but it would suffice. It had to if she wanted a chance at surviving on her own. 

Decision made, it took her a few minutes to reach one of the training grounds. Letting her cargo down, she paced the area before standing in the middle and looking at the ground with uncertainty. 

Summoning her smallest companion seemed like a good choice at the moment. 

And so, she did. The puff of smoke cleared away and a small white dragon, around the size of a dog, stretched her wings out before taking in her surroundings. 

“Wow Ishi-chan, I didn't think you would run away just because I helped your friends dye your hair that other day” she chirped before clamping her mouth shut as Ishi's eye twitched.

It didn't last long because the woman rushed forward and picked the small dragon up. Hugging her to her chest as she tried to call down her breathing. 

“I fucked up a seal Yuurei. I sort of died and then came back to this dimension. I-I don't think I can go back” she whispered. 

Yuurei let out a croon before draping herself around her summoner's shoulder. She didn’t give her words of comfort though and Ishi appreciated that. Right now she just wanted to have something steady to hold on to. 

“The other summons won’t be like you guys are,” Ishi started, gathering her belongings before making her way towards the docks. “Their only memories will be the ones that they had of here and nothing else. Over half of them already had a summoner in my timeline and now it’s time to start over again. If I can find people worthy enough to hand them one of the scrolls” she finished. Her companion’s only response was a soft hum but Ishi was distracted by the small dingy just floating around and tied by a chain that looked like it had seen better days.

It would suffice for her needs either way. If she found her way to Konoha, maybe she could find some help and maybe… 

The thought was cut off as soon as she found herself thinking of possibly finding someone she knew. They wouldn’t know her and if they did, well... she had died. Better to save herself the heartache of seeing the people she had known for most of her life and then having them look at her like she was a total stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should tell me what you think about this :D


End file.
